The Environment
The World Stranded Deep is set in the Pacific Ocean. The real world’s Pacific Ocean and all its inhabitants heavily influence all flora and fauna in game. The world of Stranded Deep is infinitely procedurally generated. This means players can travel in any direction forever and experience an endless variety of different biomes, including islands. When a new game is created a random series of numbers will be generated from a ‘seed’. This seed is used throughout that specific world’s generation. No two worlds are the same; no two biomes are the same. Biomes Island Shallows Sand Plains Barren Deep Sea Crafting and Building, Tiger Shark Biomes are generated in a grid-like formation. Each biome spans roughly 0.16 square miles but can latch onto similar neighboring biomes to extend influence. As the player progresses through the world other biomes will seamlessly generate and integrate with the world. Islands Islands are a player’s safe haven. They supply limited resources that will have to be rationed. Islands are home to a variety of wildlife such as the Crab, Reef Fish, and the Tiger Shark. Shallows The Shallow biome is a lush reef covered in shallow waters. They are common to have ocean trenches and deep pits. Shallow biomes are home to the Tiger Shark, and reef Fish. Sand Plains Sand plains are flat sandy deep waters that are often home to the Tiger Shark. Barren Barren biomes are a vast seabed of dead corals and rocky structures. Not much lives in these biomes but some Fish are seen passing through. Deep Seas Deep sea biomes are just as they sound. Players will not be able to see the ocean floor and are suspended above what appears to be an endless spiral to the center of the earth. Deep sea biomes are home to the Humpback Whale, and large fish like the Great White shark. Edible fish such as the Pacific Cod are also seen in abundance in the lower depths. Sea Mines can also spawn inside Deep Sea. Sea Floor The sea floor is just as the name suggests. It is the very bottom of the ocean. It is where Sea Mines and UFOs spawn. It is the darkest location in the whole game and it is practically impossible to see unless a player brings a light source such as a Torch, Flare, Lighter or Flashlight. Weather Like you would find on the Pacific Ocean, weather in Stranded Deep can change at the blink of an eye. Weather changes can be particularly deadly and disorienting when rafting across the open ocean. You will mostly find sunny days, but rainy bouts are not uncommon. Rain causes a severe loss in visibility, and can seem too thick to tackle on the water when your landmarks are far away, rendering them invisible. It is much easier to keep your bearings straight if you wait out the storm on land, lest you risk getting lost or stalked by a hungry predator. Fog is also sometimes encountered, but is rarer than rain. Fog is very similar to rain in that it will greatly impair your ability to see and navigate, but is a much quieter and sometimes eerie experience. Inclement weather can be especially troublesome at night, but luckily it never lasts very long. When in doubt, stick to the shore and keep warm by a fire..